Culinary whisks already exist in various forms. They are arranged to provide a handle with whisk wires or loops attached for the use in food or culinary preparations. The handle is of a rigid material, and the loops are flexible and are attached to the handle and extend therefrom.
The present invention is concerned with the entire whisk material and assembly, including the attachment of the wires to the handle. It is and object of this invention to improve upon the arrangement of a whisk and its material and the method of making the whisk, including attaching the flexible wires to the rigid handle.
Heretofore, in some instances, the attachment of the wires requires that the wires be specially shaped to accomplish the attachment. In other instances, there is a wire retaining member attached to the handle, but the member is not arranged to securely clamp the wires to the handle.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing an assembly of a handle and wires wherein the wires are readily and firmly attached to the handle. Also, the assembly is easily accomplished, and the whisk can even be dissembled to remove the wires for replacement, if and when desired.
Still further, the entire whisk of this invention is coated with an elastomer, such as silicone, to render the whisk resistible to foreign matter and to avoid scratching in the use of the whisk and to render it liquid-proof and easily cleanable.
The whisk of this invention provides for the positioning of the wires for their usual looping and overlapping positioning, and to do so with a structure and method which are an improvement and reliable and simplified.